Ice and Fire
by A Darker Heaven
Summary: Prince Thor has married Lady Sif but hasn't yet produced an heir. Knowing that his other son Loki has no trouble conceiving, Odin decides to marry him off to Tony Stark, Lord of Winterfell. He then forces them to consummate the marriage in front of witnesses.


**Title:** Ice and Fire (1/1) (AU)  
**Authors:** A Darker Heaven  
**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe/Game of Thrones crossover (sort of)  
**Pairing:** Tony Stark/Loki, mentions of Thor/Loki  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, mentions of mpreg.  
**Spoilers:** None whatsoever. This story is totally AU.  
**Word Count: **4,842  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of the Avengers belong to Marvel. Any existing themes and settings from Game of Thrones are not mine, either, and belong to HBO and the author of the book series.  
**Summary: **Prince Thor has married Lady Sif but hasn't yet produced an heir. Knowing that his other son Loki has no trouble conceiving, Odin decides to marry him off to Tony Stark, Lord of Winterfell. He then forces them to consummate the marriage in front of witnesses.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read.

Winterfell Castle was bustling with people. The surprise visit from Odin, the All Father, and his sons had caused quite a commotion and the servants hurried in their attempts to make the guests comfortable as well as gather food and wine for the banquet. As usual, the servants gossiped in hushed voices as they worked. They all knew why the old king was here. Even this far from the capital, everyone had heard the rumors. The crowned Prince Thor had been married to Lady Sif for over a year, but the royal couple had yet to produce an heir. It was said that the young prince spends more time in his adoptive brother's chambers than his own wife's.

It was also rumored that two months ago, the raven-haired prince Loki miscarried a child and refused to name the father. Prince Loki was the youngest child of the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen, who had been said to have carried Loki himself. Targaryens were known to be the 'blood of the dragon', and since dragons themselves had no gender, the males of the line we sometimes gifted with the ability to carry children.

After Aerys began randomly burning his subjects to death, the people rose up against him and Odin took the throne. After his enemy's defeat, he had taken pity on the Aerys's youngest offspring, Loki, who had been left behind to die in the chaos of battle. Not able to bear to see something so rare wither away and die, Odin raised him alongside his own son.

Loki was not blessed with the trademark Targaryen silvery hair, and Odin therefore hoped the people would forget where the prince came from. But the people never forgot, and Loki was shunned for his bloodline and later for becoming a Master of Magic, and now, for his incestuous affair with his brother.

And now, Odin was at his wits end with Loki. He could no longer be controlled through his iron will and he knew that marriage was the only solution. He needed to separate Loki from Thor if he ever hoped to earn a grandson.

Everyone whispered that Odin hoped Lord Anthony Stark would be up for the challenge. Yet the All Father's reasoning for marrying Loki off to the Lord of Winterfell was not entirely cruel. Lord Stark was handsome, brave, and a genius by human standards. He spoke his mind and yet was still widely respected. His power was great, yet he did not abuse it. Even his servants spoke kind of him.

Odin knew that if Tony accepted, Loki might even one day begin to enjoy his husband.

The hall of Winterfell was filled with noise and laughter as the banquet progressed. Odin had not been in these castle walls in years, not since Lord Howard died in battle. The All Father had never before received the chance to know Lord Anthony, but he had heard the stories of how he bravely followed his father to war when he was just a teenager and made a name for himself as a warrior on the field, an excellent swordsman, and a brilliant engineer of weaponry and armor. His skill in crafting armor was even said to exceed his father's. He had rooms in this very castle dedicated just to his work.

Odin watched his sons from his place at the head table. Thor was sharing a story among a small gathering of suspenseful humans. He was completely ignorant of his wife seated beside him and yet he had a possessive arm around the back of Loki's chair.

Sitting stiffly in his chair, Loki was paler than usual and there were shadows under his eyes that hadn't been there a few months ago before the miscarriage. He looked like he could break apart at any second, but Odin knew that under that seemingly fragile facade lie a sharp mind with sharp schemes. He knew Loki had been in contact with his true family. Viserys Targaryen, Loki's eldest brother, may be across the sea in hiding, but Odin knew he still plotted ways to take back the throne. Odin would not let Viserys's lies take Loki away from the family that raised him. It was better to marry Loki off now to someone of power whose realm was out of reach of the Capital.

"I'm sure with your genius you have at least guessed why I am here," Odin finally spoke in a low voice to Tony who was seated beside him. "I have come to ask you for a favor in which I will always be in your debt for."

Tony sighed and tried to remain distracted. This conversation would not end well and they both knew it. "Flattery won't get you anywhere. And yes, I am aware of what you want. And I have to admit, I am not thrilled about the prospect of babysitting your youngest," he told him honestly.

"He is young," Odin agreed, "but he is intelligent and I daresay your equal in matters of the mind and he is a prince both of blood and through adoption. I would offer you a position in my court, but I do not want Loki anywhere near King's Landing. But… when my oldest has an heir, things could be different."

"So the rumors are true?" Tony asked Odin bluntly, because he was always a man who spoke his mind. He talked to Kings, Lords, and Ladies the same way he talked to common peasants. "I have no interest in marriage, you know. Especially to another man."

Odin didn't want to admit the truth, but it wasn't like he could pass Loki off as a virgin and it needed to be known that he could carry children. "I do not know if they are true but I do know that I attempted to isolate them from each other as children and they clung to each other and that has carried on into their adult lives. There was a incident a few months ago. Loki refused to name the father. This would lead me to believe that the child could have been Thor's. I know you have no interest in marriage… your reputation with women and drink is vastly known. But think of it as a way to continue your bloodline with possible heirs to the Iron Throne. Loki is of Targaryen blood and a master of magic already. His children will be powerful and they will be yours."

Tony sighed, but like any prince, he knew his whole life that marrying someone he didn't even know would be inevitable. And yet Tony always loved a good scandal. He loved to push the boundaries of society and test the limits of his own influence and power. And he had to admit, he was curious about the other man. Something about it made it seem like it was already meant to happen. "I suppose I will be forced to marry one day anyway, I have been holding it off for forty years. I may as well make it interesting. But don't expect me to produce children. Children aren't what you really need, nor is this really an alliance at all," he told Odin.

"Of course," Odin hung on the other man's words, holding out his hand to seal the deal with his future son-in-law.

Tony looked down at the old man's hand suspiciously as if he were already having second thoughts. "How does he feel about all of this?" he asked before deciding whether or not to shake on it. He could, of course, ask the prince himself. But he didn't want to start their first conversation, especially not while he looked so tired and melancholy.

"I have been looking for a potential spouse for him for nearly a year. He will not be shocked by it," Odin brushed the thought away.

Tony considered this in silence. He understood what it was like to have a father who couldn't wait to cast their own son out like rubbish. He knew what it was like to be constantly crushed under the shadow of another person. So unlike most men in his situation, Tony briefly considered what was best for Loki. It was better for Tony to marry him than any other lord who would undoubtedly abuse and take advantage of his magic. He almost felt bad for him. So he reached over to Odin and shook his hand firmly, looking away like he had just sold his own soul.

"Fine, but don't make me regret it."

"Excellent," Odin smiled, and all he had to do next to immediately claim all the focus in the room was to stand up. "We have even more to celebrate tonight," his booming voice carried throughout the hall as all listened. "Lord Stark has agreed to join our houses."

If Tony knew Odin was going to shout his announcement from a mountain, he may have reconsidered agreeing in such a public place. He sighed and looked away in embarrassment, glaring at the wall and looking anywhere but at Loki. Tony was surprised then to hear loud cheering, muffled by Thor as he stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards. He glared at Odin and was about to say something before Loki reached out to place a gentle hand on his arm to subdue him. Thor looked down at him in an exchange of silent communication before the older prince jerked his arm away and turned around to storm out of the hall. Loki made to follow, but one look from Odin had him sitting back down obediently.

Odin sat back down as if nothing had happened and Loki stared down at the table, his face unreadable. "I do not want to delay this union so I hope the wedding can take place this evening," he asked Tony privately in a lowered voice.

Tony waved his hand dismissively at Odin. "Fine. Better to get it over and done with."

"Oh no, this is not what I agreed to. This is ridiculous. I already agreed to marry him. I don't need to prove it any other way!" Tony argued with Odin. The wedding ceremony itself had taken place right then and there in the banquet room, and Tony had actually been glad of it. It had been relatively painless given the lack of proper formalities. And now that it was official, he had rather hoped Odin and Thor would be leaving the castle. Yet it was clear now that marrying Odin's younger son came with small print that the All Father failed to mention to him before their agreement.

"I'm not worried about you. Loki could easily use magic on you to make you think you consummated the marriage and I want proof before I leave," Odin spoke calmly. He would not make the same mistake he did with Thor.

"Absolutely not. This is insulting," Tony argued. He was stressed and tired and had just been looking forward to forgetting this night ever happened. "I can't get it up in front of your guards," he added in a more hushed tone.

Odin handed him a small glass vile filled with a greenish liquid as if he had anticipated that argument from him. "This should help with that. And before you ask, Loki took some, too… willingly."

Tony backed away from the magic liquid with distrust. "What? I am not drinking that! What have you done to him?" he demanded. He had to admit, he was a little put off by the fact that Loki had resorted to drinking this as a way of getting through sex with him. Tony was not used to rejection. He didn't like it.

"Nothing he didn't ask for," Odin replied easily. "After tonight if you never want to take him to bed again that is up to you, but I will see this through by any means necessary. You understand."

"Why? Why does it matter so much to you?" Tony challenged, and although he could think of a few reasons why, he wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"There are many reasons, but I do want to make sure everything is settled before I leave."

"I want the bed curtains down around us," Tony tried to compromise angrily.

"Agreed," Odin said as he opened the door and gestured for Tony to go in. Loki looked up when the door opened and tensed visibly.

Tony hadn't actually expected Odin to agree to that. He hadn't expected to come to a settlement, but he was starting to realize how good the king was at manipulating people into getting his way. Well, Tony wasn't going to go along with it before he threw a couple more insults his way, insults that would have anyone else killed or worse.

"This is ridiculous. I should have your head for this! I do you this favor and this is what you do to me? Get the fuck out of my room, you tired old fart!" The Lord of Winterfell shouted.

Odin kept his mouth firmly closed, clearly holding himself back from retaliating, and gestured to the priests to pull the curtains around the bed before he left. He didn't even bothering to look in his son's direction.

Loki had been shocked to hear those words coming from his new husband and he could not hide his look of amusement from the way Odin had just simply taken the insults and walked away. He shared a secret, smug smirk with himself before he realized Tony was watching him and it vanished. Suddenly, he felt very warm under the other man's presence.

Loki had decided a long time ago that since he had been born during battle, his life will always be an ill omen. His current predicament just proved it. He had been married off to the Lord of Winterfell like a disgraced daughter, and to top it off, Odin had insisted that the consummation be _witnessed_.

Tony sighed and knew this was it. He sent a hateful, warning glare over at the young priests who looked as stoic as soldiers, but Tony could still sense their discomfort. Deciding to just ignore them, Tony gently moved towards the bed, slipped behind the curtain, and looked Loki in the eyes for the first time. His heart immediately sank. Loki avoided his gaze completely. But he was beautiful, especially with his modesty under the covers. He was tall and lean and dark with eyes that were proof of the magic that lived inside of him.

"I tried to talk him out of it, you know. This isn't fair to you. None of it is," Tony told him, speaking to him for the first time. His voice was gentle.

Loki looked up then, even if it was only for a moment to judge if Tony's words were true. "It's fine," he said quickly, his voice soft and just above a whisper. "Do you want me to turn around now?"

Tony actually laughed at that. "No. I'm not going to treat you like a whore," he said, and just to prove it, he leaned forward and captured his lips with his. He did not reach out to touch him yet, not wanting to scare him. Loki stiffened at the first, but he kissed back hesitantly as if he were unsure of what his own body was doing. Tony tasted the way he smelled: dark and possessive.

Tony shifted closer to Loki and gently reached out his palm to cup his face. "It's alright. Just relax. Pretend they're not here," he whispered before he kissed him again, this time, deeper. Tony was shocked by how perfect their lips fit together even when they were both hesitating, and already, his mind was swimming with anger and frustration and pity and something else he could not identify.

Loki shut his eyes and allowed a shaky sigh against Tony's lips. When Tony kissed him again, he felt himself falling back against the bed so that he was lying flat on his back. The potion kept him half hard and wet, but there was another reason why his heart seemed to be trying to beat out of his chest. He reached up to run shaky fingers through his new husband's dark brown hair.

Tony almost sighed in relief when he felt the other man respond. He was terrified that this would feel like he was taking him against his will, and he simply could not go through with it if it did. But Loki, regardless of whether it was the potion or not, actually _yearned_ for him.

Tony was still gentle as he slowly explored his mouth and hesitantly moved his body on top of his. He swallowed his own gasp when Loki spread his legs around him and his body fell between them, his groin bumping against Loki's. His erection pressed against his and it sent a shocking shiver up Tony's spine that he almost pulled away from. Instead, he lifted himself off of Loki to strip off his own shirt, trying not to focus on how his hands trembled. Loki's nightshirt had hitched up his thighs when he spread them, revealing himself and sending Tony further into a daze.

_They should be getting this over with... it should have been done by now... they should not be drawing this out like torture..._

Loki was very observant. He always had been and it calmed him to know that Tony was as nervous as he was. "It's all right," he whispered to his husband soothingly as his hands reached out to help free Tony from his trousers. "The faster we do this, the faster the virgins get their little show," he added with a grin, hoping his husband would get the humor of the situation.

Tony's laugh released the tension in his body at least enough to admit to himself the fact that he was very hard. But Loki wasn't aware that he didn't take the potion himself... "Alright. Let's give them a show," he teased lightly, kicking off his pants and kneeling proudly before Loki, now completely naked. He was grateful then for the darkness around him, and leaning over Loki to distract him with a kiss, he slipped his hand up his husband's long, toned thigh and under the fabric of his nightshirt.

At least he was forced to marry an incredibly handsome man, Loki thought to himself. Tony was older than Loki but his body was still in prime shape and his breath hitched sharply when Tony's broad palm slid up his leg. He reached down to grasp Tony's hard cock and maneuver it to his entrance, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. If he didn't, he might embarrass himself.

Tony gasped in surprise when Loki abruptly directed him where he needed to be. "Don't you need..." he hesitated, but allowed his fingers to do the talking and slipped them under and inside of him. He had only done this with one other man before as a teenager many years ago, and he had always kept it to himself. He felt right away that Loki was as wet and looked down at him in confusion.

Loki actually felt his face redden. "It's because of my heritage," he explained.

Tony felt his mind swim from the thought of Loki actually as wet as a girl. "Oh," he said stupidly with a soft laugh. "I guess that makes this much easier." He awkwardly eased between Loki's legs, positioned his cock against his entrance, and tried not to let it show how excited he actually was. "Are you ready?" he bent down to whisper.

"As I will ever be," Loki said, taking a deep breath. "Just do it."

Tony watched him carefully as he slowly sank into him. He was immediately overwhelmed by the tight, wet heat that embraced him and could not stifle a cry as he slammed the rest of the way inside of him.

Loki bit his lip to stifle his own cry as he slid into him and breathed deeply to calm himself through the initial pain. Tony stopped the second he sensed discomfort from Loki and waited for him to adjust, yet it took every inch of his willpower not to pound into him. No one, male or female, had ever felt the same way Loki had around his cock, and he breathed uneasily as sweat dripped down his brow.

"Sorry," Loki whispered harshly, trying to force himself to relax. "It's been a little while."

"Shhh," Tony soothed him just as his trembling hand slid up Loki's leg to grasp his cock and stroke it slowly. Once he felt him begin to yield and his own self control dissolve, he began to rock gently into him. He heard the priests shift uncomfortably on their feet. He bet they hadn't expected something like this. He smirked at the thought.

Loki gasped as Tony rocked into him almost lovingly and tilted his chin up, subconsciously seeking another kiss. Tony had only meant to give Loki a slow kiss, but when his lips slammed against his, there was nothing but intensity between them and he practically devoured his mouth as he began to thrust deeper into him.

Loki automatically moaned before he remembered their audience and made himself fall silent, but his hands never stopped their movements along the other man's spine. Tony braced himself to fuck Loki harder until his skin slapped against his and his sweating hands wandered restlessly over his body. This was his magic, it had to be...

Loki's shirt was now hiked up to his stomach sticking to his sweaty chest uncomfortably. He had never really appreciated sex before. He had just used it as a means to an end, but this was different even if Loki didn't really understand why.

Any resistance Tony still held left him then, and no longer holding back, he moaned loudly and thrust into Loki faster and faster until the monstrous bed shook underneath them.

Over and over again, Tony struck a spot inside of Loki that no lover had ever found before and it was making his vision burst into stars. Between that and Tony's hand on his cock, it was no wonder that his body tensed and he came hard in between their gyrating bodies in record time.

Tony cried out when Loki unexpectedly clenched around him and came undone from just a few minutes. He watched it happen closely through the darkness and began to rock slowly into Loki as he reached his own peak. "I'm close," he warned through a heated whisper, his warm breath ghosting over the other man's salty flesh.

Loki just nodded and tried to catch his breath. He nails scratched lightly down his back, feeling it arch under the pressure. Tony's thrusts became more and more desperate and clumsy before he hastily pulled out, took himself in hand, and coated Loki's thighs in come as he came.

Loki felt his sensitive skin burn with the shower of his husband's come and his own cock twitch with the waves of his own orgasm. When finally he felt he could say the words, he sat up, pushed Tony off of him, and ordered, "You can tell my father the deed is done and go." His hoarse voice cracked as he spoke.

Tony was overwhelmed. So overwhelmed that he collapsed onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, not even hearing the priests as they scurried off. Loki pushed his nightshirt back down his thighs. "Can I go to my room, or should I stay here?" he asked, not looking at his new husband.

Tony was confused by that question, his chest still rising and falling uncontrollably, the shivers still coursing through his body. "You... you can do what you want. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

Loki thought about going back to his room. It would be cold and empty. "Can I… sleep here?" he asked.

"Like I said, you can do what you want," Tony told him, though he secretly hoped he wouldn't just leave and go back to his room only to have nothing else to do with him the rest of their married lives. "I'd like you to sleep here. But if you were looking for a husband to control your life and every aspect of it, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Loki hesitated for a moment before he lay back down beside Tony and turned to look at him. "Isn't that what spouses do?"

Tony laughed again. He could finally breathe easily now, but the smell of sex and the memory of his skin against his haunted him. He felt the sweat dry on his skin and he ached to reach out and touch him. "No. It's what assholes who want power do. I want you to be free to do whatever you want as long as you don't make me look like an idiot like your father has."

"I know marrying me is an embarrassment," Loki said miserably. "If it makes you feel any better, when Thor is king, he will most likely annul the marriage."

"Is that what you want? If it was an embarrassment, Loki, I wouldn't have agreed to it," Tony chuckled. "Do you hate it that much?"

"I don't know this place. I knew he was going to try and marry me off but I thought it would be to someone at Court so I could stay at the Capital. I guess he really didn't want to deal with me anymore."

"Would you have rather stayed, then?" Tony asked gently, thinking about Thor.

"I don't know. Being at court can be overbearing at times. It seems… quieter here." Loki said softly.

"Give it a chance," Tony suggested, not knowing what else to say. _Give me a chance_, went unsaid. "You can keep your own room as well, if you want. But I won't say no if you wanted to move into mine."

"Really?" Loki asked. "Do spouses usually share a bedroom in the North?"

"They share a bedroom in most parts of the world," Tony pointed out.

"Royalty doesn't," Loki said. "Why did you agree to do this?"

Tony shifted nervously, finally bringing the bed sheets over both their bodies. "I don't know," he finally admitted, because it was true. "I guess I thought it would be the best thing for you," he told him lamely, though he didn't even know what that meant.

"Do you always think of others before yourself?" Loki asked.

"No," Told smiled. "There's just no real reason why anyone should be married off to some jerk who's going to keep you locked up as a slave. That's what happened with my parents. Maybe I just don't like seeing it."

"You still didn't have to agree to this. I think you have a bit of a hero complex," Loki teased.

Tony grinned. "Oh, so you've heard about me?" he asked softly into the darkness.

"A bit. There are stories of your exploits on the battlefield and with women…"

Tony smiled and chose not to comment about that. "I've heard a lot about you as well," he teased back.

Loki groaned dramatically. "I can only imagine what you've heard."

"I have to admit, I was curious about you," Tony admitted with a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah? What were you curious about? I don't think I'm very interesting."

"You're a rare breed," Tony told him honestly. "Like I said, I was curious."

Loki wasn't sure if that was a dig at his real family line or not, but he decided it didn't matter. "Don't believe everything you hear," he said, and surprised himself by reaching out to run his fingers through Tony's hair. "I'm glad it was you, though."

Tony was equally as surprised and almost flinched away when he felt Loki's hand reach out for him, but instead, he succumbed to it. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I figured Odin would marry me off to an old man," Loki smiled, letting his hand fall to the bed. His eyes were starting to drop shut on their own. It had been a long day, and their bed was warm and accepting.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you don't consider me an old man," Tony snickered.

"Hmmm," Loki mumbled sleepily before sleep pulled him under. Instinctively, his body arched closer to Tony's.

Tony continued to gaze at his new husband as he drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure he was deeply slumbering, he reached out to touch him if only to test that he was real. Assured that he was, Tony turned to lie on his back, stared up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself, feeling an odd sense of contentment and an even stranger sense of excitement settle deeply in his swelling heart. This was going to be an interesting adventure, indeed.

THE END.


End file.
